User blog:SkyrimsShillelagh/State of the World
The state of the Fallout world in the Tales of the Wastes canon by the year 2290. In 2290, the hitwoman Shrike attacked New Vegas, killing Doc Mitchell, Dean Domino, Sarah Weintraub, Raul Tejada, Arcade Gannon, the Nightkin Lily, and Rose of Sharon Cassidy. Characters Miller's Coalition Josey Wales, Craig Boone, Tanner Collins, and Cable have already been recruited by Miller's Coalition, which the group of capable individuals Miller has decided to put together in hopes of stopping Shrike. In addition, many of those joining the coalition are on Shrike's hit list. Morgan, one of the most powerful women in the Empire Wasteland, has also supposedly joined up with the Coalition, as well as Denis Callaghan and Naomi Eastwood. Shrike Shrike is an incredibly skilled martial artist and assassin. After being critically injured some twenty plus years ago, she recieved a series of implants that made her superhuman. In addition to this, she has slowly amassed a collection of Big Mountain technology. Upon learning that Josey Wales killed her brother (although Josey was ignorant of this) she planned her revenge against him, and was all but successful, as she killed his primary associates and chased him out of Vegas. Were it not for Miller, Shrike would've been successful in the first stage of her plan. Still filled with a cold rage and anger at the world for the unfairness and cruelty she has experienced throughout her life, she plans to lay low anyone even vaguely resembling the Courier. She has recruited Randall Clark and Thomas Hamilton assist her in this. The World State Capital Wasteland Megaton: Megaton has expanded in size, since 2077, after two sieges in four years, the town grew as a result of the Capital Wasteland’s rise in population. There are now more buildings, making the walkways more compact. They have a money lender, a caravan company and a militia. Gob’s tavern (formerly Morriarity’s) has merged with the Brass Lantern as the surviving member of the Stahl family (Leo) couldn’t run it on his own. Hardin Simms is Sheriff of Megaton, the title of Mayor was given to Gareth. Rivet City: The City has remained mostly unchanged. Unlike Megaton, they have a high standard for new citizens and won’t just allow anyone to live there. The population has barely changed, though a few of the older folks, like Mr Lopez aren’t around anymore. Big Town: Big Town is a settlement, that has gained a great deal of traction. After Denis taught the Lamplighters how to defend themselves, the town became a prosperous place for settlers, looking for a home. In time, it has grown into a town, with a functioning store, ran by Bittercup and a clinic ran by Red. Flash is the mayor of the town and Dusty mans the militia. Paradise: Formerly known as ‘Paradise Falls’ the former slave empire has become a refugee camp, for the second time. It is the capital wasteland’s equivalent of the Followers of the Apocalypse. To raise funds for medical supplies, they allow caravans to resupply there and merchants to sell their wares, taking in a cut of the profits. All of them identify as members of the Temple of the Union, united to the abolition of slavery and dedicating themselves to the betterment of Mankind. Hannibal is their leader, though he operates at the Memorial. The Kingdom of Tom (Tenpenny Tower): Ran by an eccentric and wealthy man, Tenpenny Tower is the third biggest settlement in the region. Tom took it over, after Hamilton’s massacre left the ghoul inhabitants displaced. It is currently a similar get up to the Republic of Dave, with a monarchy structure keeping everyone in check. Tom sees himself as the King of the Tower and has guards, protecting him and his people from the outside world. Tom is willing to deal with other communities, so long as they speak to him proper. The surviving members of the original Tenpenny Tower find his rule agreeable as they are treated as ‘Nobility.’ His rule is strict but his people are safe and well looked after, so long as they follow the rules. Those who don’t are exiled, those who commit treason are thrown from the top of the tower. It is very attractive as a settlement as they have medieval festivals, outside. The most cherished one is the Harvest Festival. Oasis: Oasis was left to grow over the course of the past two decades. The growth has reached the Republic of Dave and will reach Paradise in a few more years. The top of the region is a lush green environment, though most of the growth is in its infancy and little more than grass and the occasional tree can be found. The Tree Minders now act as guardians for Harold, not allowing anyone or anything into the sanctuary. They have had three new recruits, since the Lone Wanderer visited but have otherwise kept their gates shut to outsiders. Harold tries his best to guide his people, even if it seems like they don’t understand him or don’t want to. The Republic of Dave: Bob was ‘discovered’ to be a communist and was executed. Since then, tensions have risen among the members of the community. Dave’s children are almost men now and each have their own views as to how Dave’s republic should be run. Of course, so long as Mr President Daddy is in charge, it is his settlement and he hasn’t lost an election yet. The Lincoln Memorial (Temple of the Union II): The Memorial is still ran by the escaped slaves. However, they don’t get as much traffic as they did before. Denis destroyed Paradise Falls and so, as a result, slavery has been a dying practice since Hamilton ‘died.’ Though smallscale outfits have started up, few of them last a year before the Temple of the Union or the Regulators hunt them down. Underworld: Underworld is finally able to expand, now that the Brotherhood of Steel have pulled out of the area and the Supermutants have gone away. They have now expanded outside of the immediate area of the Natural History Museum but most choose the safety of inside the original Underworld Exhibit. Arefu: Arefu was abandoned in 2284 as the bridge crumbled. Only those who lived at the base of the bridge remained, until the Brahmin died out. The rest moved away, to Big Town, with the Exception of Ian who moved to Megaton, to be with Lucy. The Family: The Family still remain in the metro station, still living under Vance’s rules. They keep in the shadows, only feeding on raiders and other hostile humanoids. Andale: Andale was abandoned and its Residents moved to the Kingdom of Tom. Evergreen Mills: is a graveyard, uninhabitable, due to creatures that moved in. The Citadel: Weakened by most of their strongest warriors going north and never coming back, the Citadel is biding its time and trying to grow its numbers. Though the Brotherhood has a growing presence, it is far from its heights under Lyons or Maxson. Some believe this to be a good thing, others worry that they will not be able to help out in the next crisis. Regardless, their influence on the wastes has all but been cut down to size. Riley’s Rangers: Still operational and very much alive. They have overtaken talon Company as the biggest force, out in the wastes. The Regulators: Consistently growing, agents have been sighted far and wide, across DC. Due to the declining number of Raiders and Talon company mercs, encountered in the wastes, they have set their sights on their greatest rival; Daniel Littlehorn. The Jefferson Memorial: Scribe Bigsley (or his zombiefied form) still works at the plant. Though things are much better managed now, than they were twenty years ago, he still finds himself worked to the bone. The Brotherhood’s dick going limp has also resulted in the Purifier not having enough protection, lab assistants or coordinators. The Tunnel Snakes: Taking advantage of the weakened state of the Raider Gang, Butch Deloria and his gang of ‘badasses’ can be found prowling the tunnels of DC. They find a lot of valuable loot, which they sell on to merchants, keeping them well stocked. Butch likes to think of himself as an exterminator of the wastelands truly dangerous psychos but most just see him as a scrounger of low hanging fruit. Raiders: The Raiders are more or less forced to hide in large numbers or underground. Between the Regulators, the Brotherhood of Steel and the settlers, Raider numbers have plummeted in the past ten years alone. Many gave up the life before they ended up dead and now, the only remaining raiders are chem addled nut jobs, with no goal or purpose. Supermutants: The Vault 87 Supermutants are basically a none entity. Some speculate they are all dead but the Brotherhood of Steel scientists believe that they have migrated. Vault 87 was raided and destroyed, their bases of operations have mostly been dismantled an apart from the odd beheamoth, seen wandering around the wastes or small tribe living up in the hillside, they are no longer a concern for the people of DC. Commonwealth All settlements: All of them have been claimed and built up to house as many people as possible. They operate on a trade matrix, the center of which is the Starlight Drive In Theatre. The Capital City is Sanctuary and Spectacle island is an offshore research facility for Naomi’s Minutemen. It is the greatest place of scientific research outside of the Institute. The Castle: The Minutemen still use the Castle as their main base of operations, though Naomi somewhat objects as it is far less defensible than she would like. Diamond City: Mayor McDonough was killed by Naomi Eastwood, sometime between Fallout 4 and Legends. She has also killed all of the rich elite, on the upper levels of the city. Travis runs the radio station there and she has kept the Institute away from it as best she can. Vault 81: Naomi killed the plague rats and saved the population from them. They continue to trade with the Wasteland, somewhat less nervous around outsiders. The Brotherhood of Steel: After their defeat and the destruction of the Prydwen, their forces are barely seen in Boston. After the Maxson Child was taken in, they seemed to cease operations entirely. The Railroad were wiped out by Naomi Eastwood and the Institute. The Gunners have lost a lot of territory and people to Naomi, her settlers and the minutemen. The few still alive are glorified raiders, who loot and steal to survive. A lot of them have joined Nuka World survivors as poorly organized bandits. Raiders: Raider Gangs have joined together, to survive. Lead by Barney and several others. After their destruction, the Disciples, Pack and Operators are forced to co-exist in small enclaves, raiding together. These groups often ended up falling apart quite quickly as they turn on eachother. Barney and the other raider leaders got together, to make a pact and have stood ready against the Minutemen, institute and colonization of Boston. They currently hold up in several places, Quincy being one of them. The Mechanist: She still operates in her lair and allows Naomi to keep her power armour and build/maintain robots there. Vault 88: A place where Naomi houses her settlers and one of her research facilities. Kayleigh Carruthers is her liaison there. It is one of her best research facilities in the commonwealth and the safest place she has. Nahant: One of her former large research facilities, now much smaller in scope. Older scientists live there building and modifying various things for the Settlers/Minutemen, that is considered ‘old news.’ Mojave Wasteland The New Vegas Strip&The Families: Following Josey's victory over the NCR and Legion at the Hoover Dam, Vegas became an independant nation, an oligarchy ruled fairly through free trade by Josey and the Three Families. The White Glove society was cut down to size by him following his discovery that they were cannibals, but other than that Vegas is unchanged since 2281 Freeside&the Kings: Following Josey's murder of the King and Pacer, Freeside has become even more lawless than it was (think Detroit), as the Kings have withdrawn their protection from it entirely, and it has become a battle royale of everyman for himself. The Great Khans: The Great Khans were entirely wiped out by Josey Wales in 2281. The Boomers: The Boomers joined Josey, and have been valuable part of an independant Vegas ever since, as the threat of their bombs and artillery keeps out NCR Vertibirds. Robert House: Mr. House was killed by Josey in 2281. The Brotherhood of Steel: The Mojave Chapter was destroyed by Josey in 2281. Similary, around this time Veronica Santangelo disappeared. The Van Graffs: Josey and Cass destroyed them. Crimson Caravan: Their leader, Alice McLafferity was killed by Jose. The Enclave Remnants: The Enclave Remnants joined Josey, and fought at his side at Hoover Dam, although Cannibal Johnson was killed by Legate Lanius. Goodsprings: Aside from the recent death of Doc Mitchell, it has existed much the same. Primm: Sheriff Meyers was put in charge of the town. The Bright Brotherhood: Josey helped them take off in rockets. State of Utobitha: Following Josey's rescue of Raul, Tabitha set off in a rage-fueled hunt for him. It is rumored she still hunts him to this day. Jacobstown: Josey was violently protective of Jacobstown, killing anything that threatened it. He managed to talk down Keene, instead of killing the Nightkin. Zion: The Sorrows and Dead Horses held Zion with the assistance of Josey Wales and Joshua Graham. Salt-Upon-Wounds was viciously executed by the Burned Man. The Think Tank: The Think Tank was enitrely wiped out by Josey, with the exception of Doctor Mobius, who he left in peace. The Empire Wasteland Garry Sans was killed by Thomas Hamilton at the climax of Fallout: New York, thus causing Rook to select Hamilton for termination, although the android never got the chance, as shrike killed him first. During Fallout: New York the Thongzi, faction of Maoist Communists, was destroyed, and the potential Enclave take over of New York by a man called the Governor was stopped. William Van De Poorter, who got his stat as a Thongzi agent, headed west after the fall of his organization, as he became disillusioned with it. One year before, the Boss, Tanner Collins, Rock, and many others set out to stop Clive. They were succesful, although the Boss was turned into the mutant Hades. Rock later became the supermutant warlord known as Shepherd. Tanner became an alcoholic, discovered he had superpowers, and made it his mission to defeat Hades. The Royal Wasteland The warlord Kheiro compelled William Van De Poorter to join the Outsiders and try to finish the Prophecy of Four. They were successful, and at the end of it, Chahalheel was spared. The Cause was entirely destroyed by the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel. The High Lama was killed by Lana. Kheiro was killed by de Poorter. Hades was killed by Tanner. The Midwestern Brotherhood was nearly destroyed by Hades and forced to retreat back to the Crossroads, where the Seattle leadership was up on trial by the Chicago leadership. Tim ended up monarch of the House of Devane. Cable and Tanner set off on an adventure, with Tanner electing to mentor Cable as the Boss had once mentored him. Dog City NCR convicts were dropped off in the city as part of Project Cook to establish a prison colony, but their efforts were thwarted by The Copper Toes, who destroyed their compound and forced them to flee into the vacant Vault 56. As revenge for the atrocities wrought against them by the Copper Toes' leader Casamir, Project Cook's de facto leader Wilkes Walker led a war against the Copper Toes. They eventually received aid from Daniel Starling, who used his Lobotomites to overwhelm the Copper Toe defences. Harriot killed Casamir in the end, but George McGill was mortally wounded in the process. Mr Sunshine, a criminally insane mass murderer part of the Project, was expelled and subsequently hunted down by Wilkes and Harriot for attempting to groom and engage in a paedophilic relationship with the 12 year old Maria. He escaped, however, and remained out of the picture for the following months. When a few days after the Copper Toes' defeat, the Brotherhood of Steel came to arrest and execute Daniel, he betrayed Project Cook by possessing McGill's body and fleeing, subsequently causing the convicts to seal themselves inside their Vault - until Daniel returned a month later to steal important parts of the Vault. Wilkes and Harriot attempted to hunt him down but failed, and Wilkes was forced to leave his power armour behind. In a subsequent expedition to retrieve said power armour, Daniel abducted Harriot, prompting Wilkes to abandon the Vault with a few companions to hunt them down. The following months saw a violent campaign between Daniel's legion of hosts and Lobotomites, and the Brotherhood of Steel. The local chapter of the Brotherhood was almost eradicated in the process. Mister Sunshine proved to still be alive and out for revenge; he captured Harriot and severely mutilated her, but he was finally killed shortly after by Wilkes. In a final push to stop Daniel from assimilating the world population, a number of the Project's able-bodied men headed to New Mexico in order to destroy Daniel's supply of mutagen that enabled him to possess hosts and create Lobotomites. They succeeded by detonating the entire bunker, destroying the mutagen and killing the original Daniel. Though this did not destroy Daniel's army, it did render him unable to further expand it, thus dooming him to finally die out. The members of the Project returned to their Vault, though Wilkes and Harriot left Denver to start a new life in Kentucky. Daniel's war left many factions in Colorado and surroundings severely weakened; the Dog Lords were brought to the brink of extinction, and all the local Vaults as well as Omar's Place took heavy losses. The city of Cheyenne was wiped out entirely, as all of its inhabitants were possessed by Daniel. The New California Republic By 2290, virtually all of California has been annexed by the Republic, becoming the many districts and states that make it up. Only New Reno remains independent, and even then only marginally so. Settlements Arrroyo: Following the defeat of the Enclave, it was resettled by the tribals and Vault 13 dwellers. Since then it has become a sprawling city, both rich in culture and in technology. The Boneyard and Adytum: They became states within the NCR. By 2281, the Boneyard is host to the Republic's Reserve and the Follower's Boneyard Medical University among many others. As the NCR now has control over the Boneyard, it has become much more stable, with multiple, but nowhere near all, buildings rebuilt, redecorated and renovated. Broken Hills: The former, experimental community of mutants, humans, and ghouls living in harmony, it has since long been abandoned. Den: Since the establishment of NCR control over California, the Den has been shut down. As a city of vice, it has no place in the socially advanced NCR. Golgotha: The use of Golgotha as a graveyard has since been outlawed by the NCR. All rotting corpses have been properly interred there, and there has been no further of use of it since the passage of the law. Klamath: Klamath exists much as it did in the Chosen One's time. Mariposa Military Base: The base has been entirely closed off and a perimeter has been established by the NCR. No one is permitted to come within 100 yards of it. Modoc&Ghost Farm: Modoc has grown and become an incredibly prosperous farming community. The Slags, a race of subterrean mutants, are accepted as equals. Navarro: Navarro was raided by the NCR long ago. Since then, it has lain abandoned, stripped of anything useful. The New California Republic (Shady Sands): Is now a sprawling city, the capital of the political entity that encapsulates all of California. It is from here that President Kimball leads. It is a two body legislature, with a House of Reprensentatives and a Senate. The House represents the many communities, the Senators the many states these communities lie within. New Reno: One of the last, few settlements within California that has not come fully under the NCR's control. It is ruled by the Van Graffs and the Wrights, the Bishops, and the Mordinos. The Salvatores have been ousted. The Yakuza still operate on the city's fringes, and are a growing power with each generation. Redding: Once a gold mining town, following the NCR-Brotherhood Conflict gold lost it's value. It now deals in the Brahmin trade, and many ranches and ranching families make their home there. It is still a center of wealth in the Republic. San Francisco: San Francisco remains a jewel. Although still run by the Shi, they now do so through elections and the strength of their banks, instead of through the force of their arms. The Emperor is an open secret, now used as a resource by the Shi instead of worshipped as their AI leader. The two fight schools of the Dragon and Lo Pan have been unified under their joint pupil, Ju Yung. Their intense rivalry turned out to actually be repressed homosexuality. The Hubologists are a fringe group instead of an actual power, and are forced to operate in secret, for fear of another purge. The Yakuza also have a large presence within San Francisco now. Vault City: Following the destruction of the Enclave, Vault City joined the NCR. Like San Francisco, Arroyo, Modoc, and Redding, it is one of the Republic's centers in population, wealth, culture, and technology. Vault 13&Vault 15: By now, both Vault 13 and 15 have been scavenged entirely of resources, and lie abandoned. Dayglow: The remains of San Diego are highly irradiated, and the settlement of Dayglow exists on it's outskrits. The citizens of Dayglow are prospectors, and descend into the deadly ruins of San Diego each day looking for valuable scrap, and return from it each night. They do not have long life expectancies. Maxson: Founded near Lost Hills. the state&city of Maxson enjoyed the protection of the Brotherhood until the NCR-Brotherhood conflict. Factions Notes BoS: Following the NCR-Brotherhood conflict, the Brotherhood have a much reduced presence in California, receding into their bunkers. They exist primarily in the state of Maxson, and do have some political representation there. Caravan Companies: The Crimson Caravan company is the dominant caravan company in the NCR. The Gun Runners are a dominant trading faction as well. Enclave: The Enclave have been entirely destroyed on the west coast. Khans: The Khans have been entirey destroyed on the West Coast. Slaver's Guild: The Slaver's Guild has been entirely destroyed. Category:Blog posts Category:Legends of the Wastes